50 Years Later
by NovelLover23
Summary: As the title suggests this story takes place 50 years after the events of the last Inheritance Cycle book. This is mainly a continuation story following Eragon and his new adventures, but there are also a few new original characters to spice up to the story. Hope you enjoy XD Reviews will be appreciated thanks.
1. 50 Years Later

Amazed by what he saw before his eyes, Eragon put one hand on the gigantic steel gate that encapsulated the home he once knew. He began to feel nervous, a feeling he had long forgotten. Having to train young riders and their dragons for the past 50 years, forced him to become more assertive and confident in his endeavors.

"What business do u have here," called a man's voice from above. The man had a hefty beard, wearing battle ready armor. He looked to be in his early 30s

"My apologies but I do wish to enter Carvahall, if the name still holds true." Eragon answered.

"State your name and business in this city. We have no patience for miscreants here."

"I promise my intensions are of the purest".

"How can I trust the words of a man who hides himself under a cloak?"

Eragon had decided to come to Carvahall in dark concealing clothing to not arouse the notice of the masses, for his visit was that of a personal one. One that which tempted great haste and he did not want to be deterred with pleasantries.

"If I reveal myself to you, honored one, you must promise to tell no one of my stay here," said Eragon, "for my business is personal and I fear I may bring dismay to my family whom resides in Carvahall."

"What a bold request for one of little importance. If your stay here is just and peaceful, the people of this fine city have no issue of doing what you ask of them. Now state your name."

Before Eragon would tell him anything he searched the watchers mind and heart to see if his words were of the truth. In his search he found nothing that would contradict his proclamation.

"Fine my good man, my name is Eragon-Shadeslayer, and I have come to see my brother Roran Stronghammer."

"You speak of fabled Rider", the man said is shock, "how do I trust it is really you?"

Almost on cue a gigantic sapphire embezzled dragon landed beside Eragon. In shock the man jumped back crushed by the sheer sight of such a majestic creature.

_I think I am the only proof you need. My name is Saphira and this is my rider Eragon. _

Saphira spoke directly into the man's mind starling him. He then looked down at Eragon, "My apologies oh fabled rider. If I had known of your visit….."

"Your words, though appreciated, are not needed, for as I said I did not want anyone to know of my visit except those that I choose to know."

"Ay, Shadeslayer." The watcher began opening the gate. Saphira looked down at Eragon wishing she could come in with him, but she knew her presence would be nothing but a burden to him/

_Do not worry,_ Eragon said through his mine, _my visit will be quick. While I'm gone you should get some rest, I know you've grown weary over our long journey._

_You should heed your own advice little one._ Saphira then ascended leaving Eragon at the mouth of what he once called home.


	2. Carvahall

Eragon passed through his home with wide eyes at the marvelous scenery before him. Carvahall was now almost 5 times the size it was when he left, venturing into the territory previously known as the spine. The craftsmanship had multiplied, with many merchants, butchers, bladesmiths, carpenters, etc. Eragon was astonished by how established Carvahall had become proud of his cousin, brother in heart, Roran's accomplishments.

He wanted to teeter around the city and get to know the home that had become foreign to him, but he knew that he did not have the luxury to do so. He hurried to the magnificent castle that stood as a god atop a mountain watching down on the great town. Protecting it.

_This is no time to wander about. Hurry. You must return as soon as possible._

Glaedr spoke to Eragon in his ancient voice, still stricken with sadness and loneliness. Eragon humbly obeyed and marched to the gates of the castle, where he came upon two men standing guard. As what Eragon predicted their jobs would entail, they asked him to state his name and business.

"I've come to see Roran Stronghammer"

"What does an outside elf want with our king?" said one of the guards.

"I am a close relative, and have come to see him in his old age. I've gotten word that he has been sick, and I only mean to give my best wishes."

They immediately point their spear to his throat. "How have you come upon such secret information? Are you a spy from another faction?"

Eragon simply raised his hands in surrender. "Like I said, I was given word of his condition. I am a close relative to your king and only mean to give my best wishes to him."

Not believing him they prepared for an attack. Suddenly their eyes rolled to the back of the heads and began to convulse like madmen. After their seizure they fell to the floor.

"Was that really necessary? They are nothing more than normal beings, you could have seriously injured their mental state?" Eragon explained to Glaedr. No answer was given in response, but Eragon knew that Glaedr wanted the quickest way get around them.

Eragon opened the gate. He was introduced to the lavish lifestyle a king holds. Gold and Emeralds plastered in each corner. A shining brilliance illuminating the room. The structure of the building unique and wild, but, Eragon noticed, not as wild as his abode. The sounds of his steps bounced off the walls enveloping the room. He continued walking for another 5 minutes until he realized he was lost.

He now had to explore and look for someone that could give him directions to Roran's room. He walked for several minutes more until he stumble into a women wearing a dirty apron with messy red hair. She looked to be a cook. Eragon began to talk but was stopped by her shriek and yelling intruder.

"Intruder, intruder help!" she screamed. She too collapsed with a seizure.

_You humans are annoying things, _Glaedr roared, and Eragon got the feeling he attacked this time out of annoyance and anger than anything else.

Eragon heard the clanking of steel getting closer and closer to them. He was going to use magic to conceal himself until Glaedr told him it would be faster to let himself be captured, because his presence would eventually meet the ears of someone of Roran's lineage. Agreeing he let the soldiers surround and attack him.


	3. Isabella

If it wasn't for Eragon's elvish sight he wouldn't have been able to see his hand 2 feet away from his face. The room he was thrown into was a small box of darkness. With the free time he had Eragon decided to train his mind and expand it as far as he could. He could sense the entirety of Carvahall with little effort. He realized that he sensed Roran in a room laying, frail, and obviously near death, though he could not pinpoint the exact room he was in. Eragon assumed a massive amount of magic was the cause. The magic used was to enable magicians to notice Roran's presence at all, but due to Eragon's enormous magic capability he was able to see and sense Roran, but not the room he was presently in. Eragon knew if he tried he could pinpoint the exact room but decided to let things go the way they were.

"So you're a relative of my grandfather's?" A feminine but powerful voice spoke between into the darkness.

"If your grandfather holds the name of king to this land, then yes I am." Eragon responded.

"If you are who you say you would never have let me sneak up on you." Her voice held a tinge of cockiness.

Eragon could only smirk, "It's cute you think you could sneak up on anyone. You're horrible at hiding your presence. I didn't even need my magic to notice you walking up down hear."

Insulted, the lady tried to expand her mind and intrude on Eragon's, searching for his past and secrets. Eragon immediately pushed her mind attack way and entered hers.

"When you attempt to intrude on other's minds without permission you must be prepared for an attack on yours as well. With this knowledge one must always know how to attack and defend at the same time. Always aware of the weaknesses of their own powers."

She jumped back in horror and began to convulse, her body wanting to pass out, but Eragon reviving her consciousness before she could. Finally Eragon stopped, and she dropped to the floor breathing heavy with a hand on her chest.

"I hate when people intrude in other's minds without permission. Learning every secret about them. Everything they hold dear. I don't ever want you to do that again, Isabella."

"How….do you know my name" she said coughing on the floor.

"Search my mind and find the answer to your question."

He allowed her entry into his mind. Only the parts that she needed to see. That he and Roran were very close, his already known accomplishments: how he defeated Galbatorix, his adventures into Du Weldenvarden and training, and ultimate departure. He left out a lot of the details that would compromise his promises to the eldunarí and himself. He couldn't yet trust her with such knowledge yet.

After her search into his mind she became very humble.

Still putting on her cocky demeanor she said, "Humph, how do I not know you aren't just showing me false images. Your knowledge of magic proves you can do this with ease."

Annoyed by the girl's insolence and stubbornness, Eragon teleported himself out of the cage and in front of the Isabella. She jumped back in shock. Something that could not be done has now been done right before her eyes.

"How did you…"

"It's a technique I've acquired from years of rigorous training. I am the only being in the world who has achieved this magical ability. Now can you show me where your grandfather lays?"

She began to step back in fear understanding the danger the how dangerous the man in front of her was. Suddenly a light began to shine down on them both.

"Oh, what have you done, Izzy?" called a frail voice form above.

"I'm sorry grandmother." Isabella replied.

"Katrina, how nice it is to see your brilliant face after so many years." Eragon said joyfully.

"Oh you flatter. I know of my age. I am no longer the radiant beauty you remember, brother."

"Beauty is more than wants on the outside. There is no other beauty like yours Katrina."

Eragon greeted her with a hug.

"I'm glad you made it here safe, and so fast too!" Katrina had used one of the mirrors given to her by Arya, the queen of the elves, to communicate with Eragon in times of emergency. She had asked Eragon to come to Carvahall and see Roran before he left this world. She knew Eragon would want to see him one last time.

"You knew I would arrive as soon as I could" I am glad for your invitation.

Isabella stood in shock. This young elf talking to her grandmother in such and informal tone. As if they were old acquaintances. "Hellooooo, I hope you haven't forgotten me grandmother. Please tell this trouble doer to leave our house at once!"

Katrina laughed harder than she meant to. "Oh so young and ignorant. They believe to know what makes the sun rise every morn, but in reality don't even know what causes their shadows." Eragon laughed agreeing with her proclamation. "Honey, this is Eragon Shadeslayer. The hero from half a century ago who killed the mad king of a hundred years, a close family relative."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Eragon bowing in Isabella's direction in jest.

She scoffed and turned her head. Katrina and Eragon shared a few more giggles until they left to see Roran. Isabella waited a few moments and left from the darkness herself, using he magic to close and lock to door.


	4. Not so Elegant servant

"Who's that with Nana?" A man with a deep voice and straggly beard asked Isabella as she walked into the Great Hall. A room decorated with ancient invaluable relics.  
"I don't know some big guy who thinks himself a philosopher or something, I don't know." She replied

"Okay, what's with you? Georgie take your _precious_ jewelry again?" he said mockingly. Annoyed she tripped him with magic causing him to drop all the wood he had in his arms.

"Ooooow. NO USING MAGIC ON US. I will tell mom and have you grounded again."

"Whatever, Alex."

She walked off up the winding stairs onto the third floor.

Eragon walked behind Katrina through a long intimidating corridor with a set of imposing golden doors.

"You guys are really fond of gold I see." Eragon asked curiously.

"Aye you have a keen eye. As we began expanding we stumbled upon rivers filled with gold. Rivers as long as they come. There we began mining and found more gold than we ever knew what to do with. Along we also mined iron ore, coal, and Katchin, the strongest metal ever seen by man."

"Katchin!?" Eragon gasped, "The tales say that such metal has only been seem in the hands of the elves. That only one sword was ever forged by that metal, locked up in a sacred tomb, never seen again. The value of such a rarity is higher than that of a Rider's blade." Eragon said looking at Brisingr.

"Yes we are lucky. But there was only so much luck. We barely found enough to make a reasonable blade, but with the aid of our many smiths it was forged in the finest fires I've ever seen." Katrina spoke with honor and pride, "Like our allies our masterpiece is locked sacredly. Bound by spells and soldies."

Eragon nodded his head impressed. He's heard rumors of how great a place Carvahall had become. It wasn't until he's arrived that he knew the full extent. He was proud of the success of his cousin Roran. To think a simple farmer could become a king in name and glory.

As Katrina and Eragon stepped up to the gigantic doors, Katrina's servant, a women in elegant white robes stepped up casting a spell, which unlocked the doors from the inside. Eragon felt the magic which clogged the senses into the room release for a moment. As if it had pulsated momentarily. Eragon predicted that when a magician unlocks the doors the magic used to conceal Roran's presence is momentarily lifted, a weakness any good magician could exploit. But he commended the magicians on their power to even confuse his senses for a moment. The servant stepped aside and bowed as they began walking.

"Oh, stop that nonsense." Katrina said towards the servant, "I've told you, you don't have to be so formal Nadia, we've known you since you were a babe, and your mother was a great friend. You're as much family as Isabella."

"You flatter M'lady. I would never be so brash as to disrespect you and not bow when you walk by."

Katrina sighed in defeat. "This is Eragon, the one I told you about."

Eragon looked at her and saw she was pale skinned with long black hair that reached the small of her back. She looked to be the same age of Isabella, around 18 or 19, Eragon thought. She had freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. They began to glow when she tried to boldly look up at Eragon. She was blushing. Eragon decided to break the ice, "How are you this fine day?" Eragon extended his hand in greeting and Nadia looked to Katrina for approval. Katrina eagerly nodded for Nadia to accept his greeting, where then Nadia bowed and said, "It is an honor to meet someone as fabled as you. If you need anything please ask, I will do anything for you." As soon as she said Katrina laughed and Eragon snickered. They knew she was overwhelmed and said something without thinking. She put her head down and ran off in embarrassment.

"That girl never changes." Katrina said still laughing.

"She's cute," said Eragon, "but why did you tell _her _about me and not anyone else?"

"That's for a later conversation. Now may we proceed, Roran has been dying to see you. Literally"

Nadia ran almost in tears, her cheeks a bright red. She ran through the great hall and up the winding stairs onto the third floor where she hid inside one of the rooms. There she began to throw insults at herself for being such an embarrassment to Lady Katrina.

"Nadia what makes you sad on such a beautiful day?" Said a voice from afar.

"Oh I apologize to ruin your day lady Isabella, but I am just too embarrassed to show my face for the rest of my life."

"Stop apologizing, you and I are basically sisters. There's no need for the formalities. Honestly I have grown weary of reciting this to you."

"Yes M'lady"

"SEE!? You don't need to call me 'M'lady', we're friends, family even, call me Izzy. Please. For me." Isabella pleaded.

"Okay, Izzy" Nadia said stumbling on saying 'Izzy'.

"Now, what is your problem? Did Koran try to force himself on you again? That sick bastard, I swear I'll kill him if he did." Isabella said fiercely.

"No, no it's nothing like that. It really isn't anything to worry your day with M'la…..I mean Izzy." Said Nadia softly.

"Nonsense I told you a long time ago that you could tell me anything. Right?"

"Right. I don't really know how to explain it but, an elf looking man with brilliant golden hair and shining blue eyes, is staying as a guest. He was walking with Lady Katrina when…"

"Do you speak of Eragon Shadeslayer? Rider who defeated the Mad King?"

"Why yes miss, he went with your grandmother into the king's room."

"What did he do to you? That smug bastard, thinking he's all powerful. I'll kill him. I don't care who he is"

"No please don't. I was the offender. I embarrassed myself in front of M'lady. I feel so sick, such a prestigious master had to be greeted by such an incompetent person such as I."

Isabella immediately wrapped Nadia in her arms. "You are not incompetent you're the most compassionate person I know. The guy doesn't have the right to know who you really are." She said softly while comforting Nadia. Nadia nodded and let Isabella hold her tight.


	5. King Roran Stronghammer

Eragon was standing with tears in his eyes looking at Roran Stronghammer. The greatest man he'd ever known. He thought of the long 50 years he'd spent away from him and the family he's created. How he'd left Roran to build a new home. Roran must resent him, he thought.

"Come now, I'll wake him for you" Katrina said

"What if he has quarrel with me? Angry that I abandoned him?" Eragon asked weary.

Katrina laughed playfully, "Big, powerful dragonrider scared to talk to a mere human?" Her playfulness turned to serious compassion as she stared at Roran, "Eragon we have no resentment towards your decisions. I would be a liar if I said our journey was easy, but look what we've accomplished. None of this, good or bad, would have ever happened if not for what you decided all those years ago in the Spine." Katrina smiled brilliantly reminiscing about her adventures and time with Roran. She turned towards Eragon with a serious look on her face. "I know what you did for my father."

"I'm sorry I meant to tell you," Eragon staggered hearing her words.

"Oh please, you saved his soul, Eragon. You saved my father's soul. A man living his life in fear of the world, and the future. I never thought he would ever change. But you, Eragon, you forced him to change and see himself and the world differently. The days he spent with the elves were his happiest since my mother died." She stepped in front of him and put her hands up to his cheeks in a loving embrace, "You changed him, Eragon. Once his true name changed he was able to go anywhere he pleased. And so he visited us as we were beginning to establish land and resources. He met Ismira and accepted Roran as his son and my husband. Oh, Eragon, I can't tell you how happy Roran and I was." A tear began to fall from her face, "I thought he would come live with us, but he decided to stay with the elves and live their way of life, and learn their language and culture. We never saw him again until a few decades later when we heard of his death."

"Aye, I too heard of his passing from Arya."

"Aye, they buried him under their great tree. They said he would forever live on within the tree looking over Du Weldenvarden, as one of their own. You changed our future Eragon. Me, Roran, my father, all of Carvahall would have stood still throughout time afraid of an impending invasion from larger, stronger forces." She walked towards the larger windows and stared out into the city, "Now we have become great. We can choose our own course in history. We are nothing but thankful to you." The light shined through the color tinted windows changing the color of her face from red to blue then green or yellow. Eragon was relieved and happy for them. All these years he had thought Katrina resented him for taking Sloan's punishment into his own hands, as if he were some glorified Judge, jury and executioner.

She walked over to Roran and calmly woke him from his slumber. He coughed and slowly rose laughing at his own weakness. "Why would a beautiful angel come visit an old, feeble man such as myself?"

"Oh, stop it, I am just as old and frail as you."

"And yet you're not bed ridden, forgotten to sleep the rest of your days."

"Don't say that, you will always be the strongest man I've ever known."

They both smile at each other as if this daily interaction was a daily occurrence. They then have a lingering soft kiss.

"Ummm, I hate to be the third wheel here. If you guys need your time I'd be more than willing to come back later."

That was when Roran noticed Eragon, and stared in shock. Surprised and happy about his visit. Roran slowly got to his feet to greet his cousin, brother in heart, properly.

"Look at you. Here I stand a dying old man and yet you haven't aged a day. In fact you seem to have gotten fairer in these decades." Roran joked.

"Perhaps I have, old friend."

They share a manly embrace, one honorable enough for such a reunion.

"You must make your stay worth the while and take a tour of the castle and city. Have you yet made acquaintance with my family?"

"I believe I met one. A young lady bye the name of Isabella." Eragon began the giggle from his encounter with Isabella.

"Aye, the strong headed one. What did you think of her?"

"Dull, but with caring hands can shine brighter than most."

"Agreed. Eragon I need a favor, can we speak privately please?"

Skeptical Eragon agreed following Roran through another door which led to a dark room much smaller than any Eragon has seen in the castle.

"Try aiming at the wall" said Isabella

"Okay," said Nadia politely.

_Brinsingr_

A flashing blue light fired across the training hall at a metal dummy 75 meters away. The blue flame missed the target slightly crashing into the wall behind it.

"See, I'm no good at combat magic."

"Nonsense your magical abilities outmatch mine any day. You just need to keep focused and aim properly. That brisingr was incredibly large. Way bigger than anything I've been able to do." She frowned.

"Oh lady, you have much more potential than I. Everyone says so." Nadia said cheerfully.

"Let's stop here and enjoy the day. Maybe acquire some masculine company" Isabella said giggling. The notion gave worry to Nadia and she was about to reject, until the doors open and two men clad in iron walked in.

"Lady Isabella, Miss Nadia you both have been summoned by his majesty, King Roran Stronghammer."


	6. A Test of Skill

"What is HE doing here?" Isabella pointed irritably towards Eragon, issuing a surprised look on Eragon's face.

"Don't be rude!" Shouted Ismira, "Do you know who you're talking to. Eragon is a hero. You none of us would be standing here if not for him." Isabella scoffed and walked to a chair in the dining hall. Around the table her family were all sitting there save a couple who were late. Her womanizing brother Tybalt being one of them. Sitting close together at the end of the long table were her mother, Ismira, and grandparents, Katrina and the _King_.

"Why do you always ensue the wrath of our mother?" A voice came from the entrance of the dining hall, followed by footsteps. The owner of the voice was a long, dark hair, tall lean man. He was clad in blinding gold armor, with his helmet held under him between his left arm and torso. He looked in his mid-twenties.

"You could call it a talent," Alex said from the table, "Now enough about that. Where have you been Ty? We haven't seen you all day."

"Don't feign ignorance we all know where he's been. Chasing some poor innocent girl, trying to corrupt her virtue. I feel sorry for whom ever is ensnared by your charms." It was true that Tybalt was the fairest of any man in their family and since at a young age was always surrounded by girls. He had a natural charm about him that captured the hearts of many young ladies. His sister; however always said his natural charm as devilish. She never liked how Tybalt so easily used and broke the hearts of many women.

"Oh, please why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Tybalt said smugly.

"Please stop," Ismira pleaded, "You children dishonor our family by partaking in these foolish arguments in front of a prestigious guest."

"No, need to intrude, I am quite enjoying the show." Eragon said while gleefully. He has never met any of Roran's lineage and was quite enjoying the family banter that he and Roran used to do so many years past. He could feel hostility rise from Isabella. _She really doesn't like me, _Eragon thought, then laughed to himself. "I'm honored to be in the presence of the youngest member of the king's personal guard." Eragon said gesturing to Tybalt, "Well you are the king's second son, but I've heard stories of your skill. It is said that you could rival the finest elf."

"I can't say I can live up to stories, but I try." Tybalt said giving Eragon a dashing smile which made one of the table servants blush and smile.

"Please prepare for lunch." Said Ismira, "but first take off that ridiculous armor."

"Hey, that is my design," said Roran, "I wouldn't say they're ridiculous. Old fashioned maybe, but not ridiculous."

"If you say so father."

Tybalt complied and made his way out the door and into the small bathing room along with one of his personal servants. A few moments later he came back dressing in regular trousers and a shirt. Soon after servants came through the doors carrying hordes of food. They politely placed every dish appropriately on the table. A smaller spread was being prepared filled with bread, cheese, and fruit.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your eating habits," Roran said to Eragon. Eragon nodded thankfully.

"Shall we begin then," Roran said joyfully. Roran looked around the room and saw Nadia standing to the side. "Come join us girl," he shouted.

"I would never be so rude to eat in front of you M'Lord," she said humbly.

"Nonsense I am requesting you sit here and eat with us. I will hear no further objections."

Nadia looked up to Izzy and saw a heartwarming smile on her face. She began walking to the table and sat next to her. There she felt wanted and safe, "Thank you for your kindness M'Lord."

Half way through the meal Isabella said, "Did you call us here only to feast? If so Nadia and I had plans to enjoy the bright day, and will sadly have to take our leave."

"Oh, no. What I have to tell you is very important. I believe you've already met my cousin here, Eragon, have you not?" Roran said curiously.

"Aye, I have," Isabella said annoyed, "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Now don't be foolish, you know who he is, a rider, such as yourself and Nadia. There are many more like you out in the world, but none in this land. Eragon trains an entire land filled with Riders and dragons, and we have requested that you two would accompany him back to the land he hails." Ismira nodded agreeing with their decision.

"Aye, and I have agreed. If I may see your dragons I heard they were quite newly born. No older than a few months."

"They went out for a hunt before your arrival. If I concentrate hard enough I believe I may be able to reach my dragon." Nadia said.

"No," Isabella said to Nadia. She turned to her grandfather, "You must be jesting. We do not need an old worn out Rider to train us. We can handle ourselves." Isabella nearly shouted.

"Shut your mouth. Eragon has been kind enough to properly train you in the ways of a Rider. You must accept his teaching, "Ismira shouted.

"How can you of all people request this especially after what happened with dad?" Isabella shouted back.

Eragon remembered what Roran had told him about their father, Ismira's husband. How he was also a rider. That he did not wish to leave the lands of his home. So in Carvahall he fed, trained, and lived with his dragon in secret. Roran mentioned that one day while his dragon went hunting was the same day Ismira had ran away from the castle and into the woods. He'd known where she went because Katrina had made a habit of running to the same spot ever since she was a little girl. The same spot on the edge of the woods where he had taken her to watch the fish swim upstream. As he arrived there he found this kid with her. The kid's name was William. Then Roran hadn't known that this kid would become his new son, so he had him arrested. Roran only did this to scare him and keep his male tendencies away from his daughter; which didn't go so well with Ismira or Katrina and he had to release him within the following hour. Roran told Eragon that despite his fatherly warning William continued to see Ismira in secret, and that one day he came to him as a man and announced his intentions with his daughter. An act Roran admired because he never had the same courage with Sloan. Roran accepted and with the next year Roran had a son. All this happening without them knowing about William's dragon. He had moved into the castle as Roran's son and within the next few decades had family with Ismira. Three beautiful children. It was ten years ago when he'd left with seemingly no warning, only a letter left that revealed his secrets to Ismira and the rest of them. But instead of anger they felt pity. Roran was all too familiar with watching Eragon struggle with keeping such a secret and should have known. He then sent out a search party, but found nothing. As the years passed by they had no other choice but to accept the truth.

"I heard of what happened with your father, and extend my condolences. Being a Rider can be lonely and hard, and some of us chose the solitude, because it is always welcoming. Your mother doesn't want to see you or Nadia fall victim to the pain William suffered. Please reconsider." Eragon said solemnly.

"What do you know of anything? You're far away with your pack of Riders. Where were you to help my father?" Isabella shouted. Tears swelling in her eyes.

"Watch your tone," her mother said, "he had no Idea of William's identity. You cannot place blame on him."

"I can and I will. Besides I don't feel like this old man has any skill at all. We all know how wild stories can get over the years." Isabella said calming down.

"None the less you must go with him and train and become strong. You must grow up and leave childish grudges behind you," said Ismira.

"If I may interject. I am not here to beg for another student but I do have an obligation to my fellow Riders, dragons, and ultimately my family," Eragon said, "but if you are as good as you say you are, then an old man like myself would be no match for you, right?"

"Is that a challenge?" Isabella said smugly.

"You there Nadia, you will participate as well." Eragon said.

"Um, okay sir" Nadia said without looking up.

They had all left the dining hall, and into the training grounds behind the castle further into the mountains. Both Nadia and Isabella chose regular long one handed swords. Eragon had none.

"You should arm yourself with something, or see your head removed from your shoulders." Isabella said laughing.

"Izzy don't be rude. You know of the tales of his heroics. We must use all our power to defeat him, even if he's unarmed," said Nadia.

"Yeah and they're just tales. I bet he can't hold a sword properly."

"I can here you, you know. So much confidence, I see. Well both of you, come at me at once."

They slowly circled around Eragon, as he stood still. They both lunged from opposite ends, their blades firm in their hands. Isabella went high and Nadia went low, in prefect sync. To any normal human their moves would have slice them in two, but Eragon was an experienced Rider who had fought and defeated many elves, ra'zac, and skilled warriors .To him their swings looked to be in slow motion. He jumped horizontally spinning in between their slashes landing with his right hand and both feet on the ground, not moving from where he stood. The spectators were in shock to see such speed and flexibility. They began to shout and cheer in favor of Eragon, enticing a pit of anger from Isabella. She lunged again from behind, her blade slicing the air as it rushed to the nape of Eragon's neck. He ducked under while turning his body and extending his leg, hitting the back of her right ankle sweeping her off her feet, with an unbelievable force. Her body escaped the group flipping on its head, crashing down with a deadly force. Any normal warrior would have been rendered unconscious.

"Smart to attack from behind against a stronger opponent. To catch them off guard and gain the upper hand. But you forget about my abilities as a magician. I can sense everything about you. I know your next move before you do." Almost in an instant later Eragon heard the song of another blade piercing the air, in hopes of connecting with his back. He spun and grabbed the Nadia's hand and the hilt of the sword. In one fluid motion he turned the deadly weapon and its force against her only to stop it before piercing her throat. "The same goes for you." He said disarming her.

"I think that was a good enough sparring match. And a great show as well," said Roran, "I believe you two understand that you're hilariously outmatched."

Nadia helped Isabella to her feet, Eragon walked towards the spectators. They both needed a moment to digest their defeat, while the others began to move back inside the castle.

"You know they're right Izzy. We must train with the other Riders if we have any chance of achieving our true potential and get stronger." Nadia said.

"Now you want to leave just because two old men said so? I thought you were smarter than that, Nadia!"

"Don't be stubborn. He made us both look like armatures without a weapon. That power is something no human can teach us. Besides we too are Riders. Our dragons may only be a few months old but we both have felt the change within us. We're faster and stronger than most humans. We belong with them."

"If you really feel that then you go I'm staying here, in my home."

Nadia felt defeated. "If you wish to stay then I'm staying with you. Your company is all I need to survive."

"Great let's go back inside."

Eragon overheard the two young ladies conversation, and was very bothered by Isabella's selfishness. Later in the afternoon Eragon ambushed Isabella while she was alone.

"You know that girl would do anything for you right?" Eragon entering the study where Isabella was reading a book about the history of the Riders.

"Pardon me, but I do not have the time nor the desire to hold a conversation with you." Nadia said without looking up from her book.

"I've lived for a long time. I've seen all kinds of loyalty. Loyalty for a king, or a lord. I've even seen forced loyalty. But rarely have I seen loyalty from one friend to another, like the one Nadia shows to you. It reminds me of Roran and I's relationship so many years ago. The only difference is that it we were mutually loyal. I would sacrifice something for his desires and he the same for mine. That girl feels lost in this place, in this world. She doesn't feel like she belongs anywhere, but now that she finally gets the chance to do something new you hinder and abandon your duty as a friend. To sacrifice your own selfish stubbornness to see her succeed. Like I said I do not wish to beg for another student, but I will if they truly want to know more about what it means to be a Rider." Eragon eyed her reading choice. "I see you too are interested in who you are." Eragon smirked, "I see a lot of potential in both of you. Who knows maybe someday you'll be even stronger than I, maybe then you can take revenge for humiliating you twice in the same day." He walked away leaving Isabella with the hope of someday becoming stronger than even him. Isabella smiled at the thought of someday fighting Eragon on equal ground.


	7. Greetings and Farewells

The next morning the sun shined brighter to Isabella, for she was about to embark on a wild trip into lands she'd never before heard of, with her best friend and a man whom she'd hating since the first time she met him. After his visit the day before she had changed her mind on going to train with the Riders, partially for her ambitions, but mostly for Nadia, her best friend. A tinge of excitement began to brew in the pit of her stomach as she gathered he belongings to meet everyone behind the castle.

_I too share your excitement_

A familiar soft masculine voice rang in Isabella's head.

_I wish I was here yesterday. I would have burned that Rider to a crisp. _

_I know you would have, but I want him to myself. Ok?_

_If he hurts you again I will not be able to hold my fire._

She laughed, _Okay Glaurung, if you must. But….he's strong. You should have seen what he was able to do. I couldn't even see his moves, they just happened_

_I know I searched your mind and found these memories. Do you think you can eventually defeat him?_

_I don't know, but I want to. _

_For your father?_

_I don't know. I part of me wants to continue blaming him for not being there for my father, but I think another part of me has always known it wasn't his fault. I think now I just want to defeat him and prove myself. I know how everyone feels about me. That I'm not ladylike enough to ever catch a husband. But I don't care about any of that. I just want to get stronger. That's why I took the dragon test in the first place. I wanted to show people my worth._

_And by doing that you proved it and I hatched. We are now linked and I can feel your heart beat faster and stronger than anyone else._

Isabella smiled at the praise. Ever since Glaurung hatched she had never felt closer to anyone besides her dad or Nadia. He understood her in ways only Nadia and her father had, maybe even more. It was nice to finally have someone she could talk to freely.

_ Did you and Dalinda catch anything good yesterday?_

_Yes we shared a few rabbits, then worked on flying. It's tough but we're still learning more and more. The wind can be devilish as well._

_I'm glad you had fun._

_Now hurry packing little one our trip will be hard and long._

_They're late again, _an empowering feminine voice rang in Nadia's head.

_Aye, I told her to be hear by noon. I feel bad that Eragon has to wait._

_What are you talking about little one, he's late too._

This Nadia had to admit was also true. She thought it was strange that he had set the time to when they would meet, but neither he nor his dragon were there. She saw Glaurung try to fly straight as is swept of the top of the castle and descended down towards them. She was worried because he wasn't that good of a flier and began to move in case an accident would ensue. And her intuition was right as Glaurung began to lose control with the impact of the air and crashed onto the ground

_Nice landing. I see you've been practicing, _said Dalinda mockingly to Glaurung.

_I would be better if I didn't have such a horrible partner, _Glaurung said playfully.

_Wow could you two please stop flirting. It's unbecoming. _Isabella teased the two dragons.

_Nice to see you here finally, _Dalinda said to Isabella, _I was worried we would die of old age before you would come._

They all laughed. Since they were the only Riders and dragons in the entire city of Carvahall they had become very familiar with each other. They were all linked by friendship, and being Riders only enhanced that link.

"I can't believe this he's late." Isabella said annoyed.

"Well you were also late, Izzy." Nadia said defending Eragon.

"Aye, but I still came before he did. How long does it take for him to pack up? He barely brought anything with him."

"Well, all we can do is wait."

The thought made Isabella's blood boil. Who was he too make her wait, Isabella thought.

In the castle Eragon mass in the great hall saying his goodbyes to everyone. He first talked with Alexander and Tybalt, for he didn't really get the chance to after the commotion with the girls.

"I apologize but I must take my leave," Eragon said to the boys, "I hope I hadn't intruded."

"Nonsense," Alexander said, "If our mother and grandparents should extend their hand then so shall we. I do have to admit that I would have liked to know more about my great uncle."

The both grabbed each other's forearm in farewell. "Maybe another day. We shall drink ale in greeting the next time we meet."

"That would be well enjoyed. A meeting I will soon not forget."

"Perhaps I could sit in on this festive meet," Tybalt said behind Alexander clad in armor again, "I do not think I've ever drank with a 60 year old rider before."

Eragon broke embrace with Alexander to greet Tybalt. "Surely you must. And then you can tell me all about your time on the King's Guard. Oh how exciting the tales must be."

"Such boring tales will not be worthy of a reunion such as that. No, no I think I will share my tales all the devious activities that everyone thinks I'm involved in. That will make for great conversation."

Eragon laughed and extended the same courtesy he showed Alexander.

"Now I must say goodbye to your mother and grandparents. Do you know where they might be?"

"They are in the garden room on the top floor of the castle," Alexander said.

After a few new pleasant farewells Eragon took his leave and made his way to the garden room. After a few climbing of stairs he had made it to the room where he found the remaining members of the family quietly sitting and laughing in the heart of luscious flowers and an astoundingly green setting. They had all kinds of plant like growing under an artificial sun and streams of water all around them. He could hear the sound of rushing water as if there were a waterfall in the room.

"Oh, Uncle, please come over here and enjoy this with us. So peaceful and quiet," Ismira said as quiet as she could, but loud enough for him to hear.

Quietly Eragon walked over to the three. He sat down and just stared at them and the scenery without saying a word. One of the things he had learned from Oromis at the beginning of his Rider training was the discipline to wait and listen. He enjoyed it. He even extended his mind to see everything. From the slight breeze tat rustled the plant and leaves, to the crawling of ever small insect in the room. He waited and listened until Roran spoke.

"Eragon my apologies I did not notice you. It's just after the war I have always loved the sounds the peaceful nature." A hobby both he and Eragon shared. "What have you come here for again?"

"I'm sorry but I must take my leave now. I only wanted to come here and offer my farewells properly."

"Can you not stay a bit longer?" Katrina asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm already late and don't want to instigate the wrath of neither Saphira nor Isabella. They will surely have words for me when I return."

"That's a shame that you can't stay and enjoy this peace with us," Ismira said.

"Don't worry I am a man who could never be more at peace. I too love hearing nature's sound, and feeling every creature move and make an impact on this earth. I enjoy hearing and feeling every impact and vibration each creature makes no matter how small."

"I am glad. I do hope you will visit soon."

"As soon as I can allow. But I don't know when that will be. Maybe next year or 50 years from now. But I will come back and do try to tell your kin about me."

"That we promise," Roran said.

They all bid each other a loving farewell.

_You're late. _A deep voice filled with sadness roared in Eragon's head causing him to hurry to the rendezvous spot outside the walls of the castle. On his way he extended his mind all the way across Carvahall and into the woods to Saphira telling her it was time to ride back. He regrettably omitted the stragglers they were bringing hoping it would be an exciting surprise.

_First you wanted me to carry you miles from home and now I have to bring back these babe dragons and there puny Riders. _

Eragon was prepared for this reaction from Saphira, knowing she was more upset that he didn't tell her sooner.

_You know our position now. You know we don't have the luxury to turn our backs to Riders no matter the reason._

Saphira simply huffed and blew smoke out of her nose turning gesturing for Eragon and the others to get on the ginormous saddle on her back.

_Hope you 2 can fly well because this is a long trip_

The two young dragons Glaurung and Dalinda looked at each other nervously. They were not ready for the trip ahead.

First Eragon jumped up into the air and onto Saphira's back. He then used magic to lift the two young ones onto the saddle behind him. Using a long intricate spell Eragon made the saddle longer and accessible to the two new riders. He finished with tightly strapping them in, not trusting their intelligence in that field.

In a few large swoops of Saphira's wings they were lifted off the ground and into the vast air. Both Nadia and Isabella hung onto their saddles and stomachs for this was their first time off the ground.

"I think I'm going to puke." Isabella said.

"If you do, do it over the side and make sure you don't hit Saphira. She hates that, "Eragon said laughing, "You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later." Eragon laughed and teased their inexperience. But seeing their scared and excited faces made him feel envious of their ignorance. He remembered the feeling he got when he first rode Saphira and how crazy it was. He was envious because that first time riding feeling, was a feeling he could never experience again. Nadia watched as they flew over Carvahall and within a few minutes she was looking at it from behind her. She had never left the city of Carvahall before. She felt fear rumble in the bottom of her stomach. But in there laid the slightest hint of excitement for a new world.


	8. New Dragons

The next morning the sun shined brighter to Isabella, for she was about to embark on a wild trip into lands she'd never before heard of, with her best friend and a man whom she'd hating since the first time she met him. After his visit the day before she had changed her mind on going to train with the Riders, partially for her ambitions, but mostly for Nadia, her best friend. A tinge of excitement began to brew in the pit of her stomach as she gathered he belongings to meet everyone behind the castle.

_I too share your excitement_

A familiar soft masculine voice rang in Isabella's head.

_I wish I was here yesterday. I would have burned that Rider to a crisp. _

_I know you would have, but I want him to myself. Ok?_

_If he hurts you again I will not be able to hold my fire._

She laughed, _Okay Glaurung, if you must. But….he's strong. You should have seen what he was able to do. I couldn't even see his moves, they just happened_

_I know I searched your mind and found these memories. Do you think you can eventually defeat him?_

_I don't know, but I want to. _

_For your father?_

_I don't know. I part of me wants to continue blaming him for not being there for my father, but I think another part of me has always known it wasn't his fault. I think now I just want to defeat him and prove myself. I know how everyone feels about me. That I'm not ladylike enough to ever catch a husband. But I don't care about any of that. I just want to get stronger. That's why I took the dragon test in the first place. I wanted to show people my worth._

_And by doing that you proved it and I hatched. We are now linked and I can feel your heart beat faster and stronger than anyone else._

Isabella smiled at the praise. Ever since Glaurung hatched she had never felt closer to anyone besides her dad or Nadia. He understood her in ways only Nadia and her father had, maybe even more. It was nice to finally have someone she could talk to freely.

_ Did you and Dalinda catch anything good yesterday?_

_Yes we shared a few rabbits, then worked on flying. It's tough but we're still learning more and more. The wind can be devilish as well._

_I'm glad you had fun._

_Now hurry packing little one our trip will be hard and long._

_They're late again, _an empowering feminine voice rang in Nadia's head.

_Aye, I told her to be hear by noon. I feel bad that Eragon has to wait._

_What are you talking about little one, he's late too._

This Nadia had to admit was also true. She thought it was strange that he had set the time to when they would meet, but neither he nor his dragon were there. She saw Glaurung try to fly straight as is swept of the top of the castle and descended down towards them. She was worried because he wasn't that good of a flier and began to move in case an accident would ensue. And her intuition was right as Glaurung began to lose control with the impact of the air and crashed onto the ground

_Nice landing. I see you've been practicing, _said Dalinda mockingly to Glaurung.

_I would be better if I didn't have such a horrible partner, _Glaurung said playfully.

_Wow could you two please stop flirting. It's unbecoming. _Isabella teased the two dragons.

_Nice to see you here finally, _Dalinda said to Isabella, _I was worried we would die of old age before you would come._

They all laughed. Since they were the only Riders and dragons in the entire city of Carvahall they had become very familiar with each other. They were all linked by friendship, and being Riders only enhanced that link.

"I can't believe this he's late." Isabella said annoyed.

"Well you were also late, Izzy." Nadia said defending Eragon.

"Aye, but I still came before he did. How long does it take for him to pack up? He barely brought anything with him."

"Well, all we can do is wait."

The thought made Isabella's blood boil. Who was he too make her wait, Isabella thought.

In the castle Eragon mass in the great hall saying his goodbyes to everyone. He first talked with Alexander and Tybalt, for he didn't really get the chance to after the commotion with the girls.

"I apologize but I must take my leave," Eragon said to the boys, "I hope I hadn't intruded."

"Nonsense," Alexander said, "If our mother and grandparents should extend their hand then so shall we. I do have to admit that I would have liked to know more about my great uncle."

The both grabbed each other's forearm in farewell. "Maybe another day. We shall drink ale in greeting the next time we meet."

"That would be well enjoyed. A meeting I will soon not forget."

"Perhaps I could sit in on this festive meet," Tybalt said behind Alexander clad in armor again, "I do not think I've ever drank with a 60 year old rider before."

Eragon broke embrace with Alexander to greet Tybalt. "Surely you must. And then you can tell me all about your time on the King's Guard. Oh how exciting the tales must be."

"Such boring tales will not be worthy of a reunion such as that. No, no I think I will share my tales all the devious activities that everyone thinks I'm involved in. That will make for great conversation."

Eragon laughed and extended the same courtesy he showed Alexander.

"Now I must say goodbye to your mother and grandparents. Do you know where they might be?"

"They are in the garden room on the top floor of the castle," Alexander said.

After a few new pleasant farewells Eragon took his leave and made his way to the garden room. After a few climbing of stairs he had made it to the room where he found the remaining members of the family quietly sitting and laughing in the heart of luscious flowers and an astoundingly green setting. They had all kinds of plant like growing under an artificial sun and streams of water all around them. He could hear the sound of rushing water as if there were a waterfall in the room.

"Oh, Uncle, please come over here and enjoy this with us. So peaceful and quiet," Ismira said as quiet as she could, but loud enough for him to hear.

Quietly Eragon walked over to the three. He sat down and just stared at them and the scenery without saying a word. One of the things he had learned from Oromis at the beginning of his Rider training was the discipline to wait and listen. He enjoyed it. He even extended his mind to see everything. From the slight breeze tat rustled the plant and leaves, to the crawling of ever small insect in the room. He waited and listened until Roran spoke.

"Eragon my apologies I did not notice you. It's just after the war I have always loved the sounds the peaceful nature." A hobby both he and Eragon shared. "What have you come here for again?"

"I'm sorry but I must take my leave now. I only wanted to come here and offer my farewells properly."

"Can you not stay a bit longer?" Katrina asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm already late and don't want to instigate the wrath of neither Saphira nor Isabella. They will surely have words for me when I return."

"That's a shame that you can't stay and enjoy this peace with us," Ismira said.

"Don't worry I am a man who could never be more at peace. I too love hearing nature's sound, and feeling every creature move and make an impact on this earth. I enjoy hearing and feeling every impact and vibration each creature makes no matter how small."

"I am glad. I do hope you will visit soon."

"As soon as I can allow. But I don't know when that will be. Maybe next year or 50 years from now. But I will come back and do try to tell your kin about me."

"That we promise," Roran said.

They all bid each other a loving farewell.

_You're late. _A deep voice filled with sadness roared in Eragon's head causing him to hurry to the rendezvous spot outside the walls of the castle. On his way he extended his mind all the way across Carvahall and into the woods to Saphira telling her it was time to ride back. He regrettably omitted the stragglers they were bringing hoping it would be an exciting surprise.

_First you wanted me to carry you miles from home and now I have to bring back these babe dragons and there puny Riders. _

Eragon was prepared for this reaction from Saphira, knowing she was more upset that he didn't tell her sooner.

_You know our position now. You know we don't have the luxury to turn our backs to Riders no matter the reason._

Saphira simply huffed and blew smoke out of her nose turning gesturing for Eragon and the others to get on the ginormous saddle on her back.

_Hope you 2 can fly well because this is a long trip_

The two young dragons Glaurung and Dalinda looked at each other nervously. They were not ready for the trip ahead.

First Eragon jumped up into the air and onto Saphira's back. He then used magic to lift the two young ones onto the saddle behind him. Using a long intricate spell Eragon made the saddle longer and accessible to the two new riders. He finished with tightly strapping them in, not trusting their intelligence in that field.

In a few large swoops of Saphira's wings they were lifted off the ground and into the vast air. Both Nadia and Isabella hung onto their saddles and stomachs for this was their first time off the ground.

"I think I'm going to puke." Isabella said.

"If you do, do it over the side and make sure you don't hit Saphira. She hates that, "Eragon said laughing, "You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later." Eragon laughed and teased their inexperience. But seeing their scared and excited faces made him feel envious of their ignorance. He remembered the feeling he got when he first rode Saphira and how crazy it was. He was envious because that first time riding feeling, was a feeling he could never experience again. Nadia watched as they flew over Carvahall and within a few minutes she was looking at it from behind her. She had never left the city of Carvahall before. She felt fear rumble in the bottom of her stomach. But in there laid the slightest hint of excitement for a new world.


	9. Training on the Road

The inexperienced dragons got tired very easily which annoyed both Saphira and Glaedr as they had hoped to cross threw Alegasia in only a couple of days. Now it would take a week or so if they were lucky. The girls also needed to rest more often than Eragon. Riding on the back of a gigantic dragon was exhausting for anyone who was untrained, even the elves. Eragon had to continuously apologize and convince Saphira not to fly away without him. The girls noticed Saphira's malice towards them as they walked off to fetch water from a nearby stream.

"That giant dragon has a real attitude." Isabella said as she let the water flow into her pouch.

"I'm sure we are moving at a pace much slower than they would like. I mean look, our dragons are sound asleep from flying and we can both barely move. Those two are talking as if they just took a quick stroll." Nadia said eyeing Eragon and Saphira closely, "It's amazing their endurance and stamina. I've never seen anything like it."

As much as she hated it, Isabella had to admit what Nadia said was the truth. She had seen how strong and powerful Eragon was but she never would have guessed he was _this_ physically able. She was envious of the strength that seem to ooze out of every part of him.

"Do you think we can ever get that strong?" Nadia asked.

"Yes. Stronger even. We can be so strong that no one ever has to suffer again. We can protect everyone." Isabella said.

Nadia nodded, "I will protect you Izzy. That is if you want me to."

Isabella stood there stunned and watched the sun gleam off of Nadia's face making her freckles blaze like fire, "We can protect each other. Like we've always done."

Nadia nodded closing her pouch. She walked back to where they had set up camp. Isabella watched her walk away. She had always felt connected to Nadia. Since the first time she let her play with her toys when they were young. She never wanted to be away from her or see harm come to her. She had always protected her and she had sworn to do it for the rest of her life.

Eragon finished setting up camp as he heard footsteps. He knew who's they were so he did not get alarmed.

"That was quick," Eragon said to Nadia, "Did you get all the water u needed."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Nadia said.

Eragon chuckled, "You really must stop with these formalities. They are useless to you now. You are a Rider and you must present yourself as one. Where I stay politeness is encouraged but no one is anyone else's 'sir' or 'mam'."

"But I thought you were their leader and teacher?"

"And that I am but I created a different society. One not as formal as the elves, but not as informal as the Urgals or Dwarves. There everyone announces me by my title in respect but not in duty. I am no one's sir or lord. I am just another Rider like you or Isabella. Once you perform a deed high enough to earn a title I will announce you in that title as you do me."

Nadia was very happy with this. She had worried that when she arrived everyone would want to be referred to as a lord or a lady and that her role there would be the same in Carvahall. Worried that she had left Carvahall only to do the same thing in a strong place.

Isabella walked up next to them yawning loudly. She was obviously tired and Eragon could see that. He had set up individual tents for them to sleep in comfortably.

"Please pick one that suits you." Eragon said.

Isabella walked over to the one in the middle and dove into it. She slumped down on the sheets hard and fell into a slumber almost immediately as her head hit the ground.

"You can go to if you need to," Eragon said to Nadia as he saw her still sitting trying dearly to keep herself up, "No need to worry about me. I am more than capable of being out by myself."

"Thank you Eragon Shadeslayer." She stood went into the same tent as Isabella and snuggled close to her.

_Why did I even bother making three tents, _Eragon wondered to himself.

About quarter of an hour had past and Eragon thought they were sound asleep. He went and grabbed three wooden, long bladed, one handed training swords. An upgrade from Brom's sticks he thought. He walked over to the tent the girls were sleeping in and tore it apart exposing them to the cold spring air. They jumped out of their sheets only to be met by a sword swipe to the torsos.

"What the hell!?" Isabella screamed still groggy from her small nap.

"Watch your tongue. Little girls should not speak that way." Eragon said standing over both of them.

He threw them the training swords. Barely able to see them they put their hands up in a defensive position to stop the swords from hitting their heads.

"We were just sleeping!" Isabella was fuming mad and wide awake now, "I'm going to kill you now!"

"Use that anger and come." Eragon said egging her on as he backed away into the area he cleared for training. She followed him and lunged with every ounce of force she had trying to split him in two. She dodge easily smacking her in the rear with the flat of his sword.

She winced in pain and fell to the floor.

"Anger is good in battle. But only if you can control it. Otherwise it is nothing but a liability." Eragon began teaching her. "You," he pointed at Nadia who was still sitting where the tent used to be, "Get your sword and come strike at me as well. You two both have much learning to do."

She stood up and got into a battle ready stance.

"Your stance is impressive and controlled. Your breathing is at the prefect pace to fuel strength into your muscles perfectly. I see you had a great teacher. But that won't be enough to hit me."

Isabella slowly climbed to her feet and watched as Eragon was distracted with Nadia. Nadia looked over at her and gave her a slight hand gesture they had come up with when fighting together. She knew that she had to wait until she strikes and then strike to catch him off guard. After years of training together Nadia and Isabella knew each other's moves like they knew their own.

Just like it was planned Nadia leaped at Eragon and proceeded to attack with a volley of strikes which all missed their target swiftly. She was very unpredictable and Eragon got the feeling that these moves would have turned him into chopped ham 50 years ago. He was very impressed by her speed and fighting instincts. She reminded him of an old elf friend. She went high and then low spinning and jumping out of the way of the way of his attacks just as they were inches from her. Eragon praised her swordsmanship inwardly increasing his speed and strength steadily.

Isabella saw that Nadia was doing everything she could to find an opening for her and it felt like he had none until she saw that as he goes to attack her with his striking hand loosens his guard on the opposite side. She calculated that the window for attack was less than a tenth of a second, which faster than anything she's ever done. However seeing Nadia give her all gave Isabella the drive to try and exploit that window.

She waited for him to strike again then lunged closing her eyes and moved faster than she's ever gone before. She swung and felt her wooden blade hit something. She opened her eyes and saw that somehow Eragon had made her and Nadia cross blades.

"I knew what you two were up to from the start. Isabella I could feel your energy anxious and waiting and so I created a false opening which spurred your energy to get excited. If you wish to sneak attack someone you must try harder to conceal your presence and true objective. Even though you had looked to be out your mind revealed your true goals and I was able to exploit that to my advantage. In battle you must conceal your mind as well as your body. Nadia I could tell that you were biding time by how in effective your attacks were. You were pulling back a few inches away from hitting me so that you could conserve energy and keep striking until Isabella found an opening. I realized this when the impact of your blows were not as fierce as they should have been."

The girls slumped down to the floor disappointed at their defeat again.

"But if you guys were fighting anyone else you would have won. I know some elves that wouldn't even stand a chance," Eragon smiled, "Now you can go back to sleep now. For real this time. No interruptions I promise."

Eragon began to walk away towards Saphira when heard," Thank you for the lesson." He turned to see both girls on their knees thanking him for the training the advice they just received. He nodded saying, "And many more will follow. Be prepared not all lessons will be as easy as today's."

They walked away sore and tired another tent and proceeded to sleep anticipating more lessons in the ways of the sword.

_Oh how the roles have changed. _Saphira teased Eragon, _It was not too long ago Brom was educating you with wooden tools._

_Well at least these are closer to actual swords and not just sticks I'd happen to find. _Eragon chuckled a little at the thought.

She nuzzled him with her nose_. He would be proud of you._

_I sure hope so Saphira._


End file.
